Forever And Always, Sincerly Yours
by Angste
Summary: Rukia has a special place for someone in her heart. But the truth is, She doesn't know them. Her beloved friend who she talks to everyday seems to be miles away from her sending her advice. Rukia would never imagine that they are closer then she thought.
1. Murushierago

_Forever and Always, Sincerely Yours_

_Murushierago_

Ping. An Instant message blinked on the screen of a computer. Ping. The annoying ring shrilled out again, alerting the girl in the room that she was keeping someone waiting. Rukia who was laying on her bed got up with a grumble and made her way toward the computer. A smile formed on her lips as soon as she saw the sender's name.

**Message from user: ****Murushierago**

**Reply? Ignore?**

Rukia clicked reply.

**Murushierago: Hello, how was your day?**

Rukia quickly typed her answer then scanned to make sure she made no mistakes then pressed send.

**Sode No Shirayuki: It was good. Nothing out of the ordinary happened.**

**Murushierago: Thats good. Anything you wish to talk about?**

Rukia been talking to the mysterious Murushierago for about two years now. Murushierago or Muru for short was like a pen pal and a best friend. Though she has never met Muru face to face she would never doubt him/her.

**Sode No Shirayuki: Not really.**

**Murushierago: Have those 3 guys stop harassing you? The ones you told me about last time.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Strangely I never see them anymore. I thought I saw one of them today but as soon as he saw me he ran away.**

**Murushierago: But in the end it is a good thing.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Well I guess so.**

Rukia glanced down at the clock.

**Sode No Shirayuki: Its getting late. I'll talk to you later.**

**Murushierago: Sweet dreams.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Goodnight.**

**User Sode No Shirayuki logged out**

With one last key stroke she logged out. She glance at the clock once more. It still was 11pm. Her brother might get home soon. He always was late do to his business which needed constant watching.

Rukia grabbed a night dress and head toward the bathroom. She quickly changed and threw her clothing in a neat pile. She scrubbed her teeth with he toothbrush. Rukia then quickly ran her hair brush through her hair.

Once done with all that, Rukia turned off the lights and hopped in bed. As usual it would take her about 15 minutes before she could fall asleep. during this time she would always think about things that ranged from the newest chappy item to school.

Tonight's topic was none other then her precious Muru. Who was Muru? Was it a male or a female? A young teen or a wise middle aged person. Did they go to work? Were they a lazy bum? But the most important question burned in her mind, Why did every time she talked to Murushierago about something or more specifically, every time she talked about someone that bother her, the problem would often disappear?

Every time Rukia talked about someone who was bothering her to Murushierago, that person would never bother her again. Some even begged for her forgiveness. Rukia would ask them what made them change their minds but they would never give her an answer.

_How strange_...Rukia drifted to sleep.

* * *

**User Sode No Shirayuki logged out**

The message blinked on the screen. Pale fingers moved like spiders, quick keystrokes were entered. The message was clicked away and replaced with a web page. After the thunder of taps stopped a picture popped up in the middle of the screen. A cruel smile tugged on a pair of lips.

Hands closed the laptop and the room went dark. Glowing lights of electronics flickered on and off in patterns. A gentle hum from the electronics was the only sound to be heard in the cold room.

With a clap the lights turned on. A room with white walls replaced the darkness. Electronics of all types covered the room. Wires ran on the ground and up the walls. It was a technology heaven.

In the middle of the room a black couch was placed. A teenager sat on it, a laptop closed on his chest. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping not in deep thought like he actually was. A black mess of hair framed his pale face. Green eyes opened and looked at the celling.

He got up, work had to be done.

* * *

Whispers were exchanged between groups of students as Rukia and her close friends walked by.

"Look its her. Everyone calls her the Ice princess."

"Its the rich girl. I heard she owns a private island."

"A cold beauty!"

"Shes looks delicate like a snowflake!"

One of Rukia's friends gave the groups a glare. Everyone ran away. It was the Renji, Rukia's close friend. The flame headed boy gave Rukia a pat on the shoulder. Without exchanging words Rukia could tell what he wanted to say. To ignore them. She gave him a smile in return.

The group made there way into the class room. Everyone took their seats but Renji. He sat in the desk next to Rukia's.

"Your going to be late to class." She stated.

"I still have two minutes, plus I'm a pretty fast runner." He grinned.

"For a snail."

"Shut up tiny." He ruffled her hair.

"Who are you calling tiny, you ape?" Rukia tried to smooth her hair back in order. A bell rung out. Renji gave a quick wave and ran out the room, hurrying to his class room.

Everyone one got into their seats but one still remained empty. It wasn't unusual though, he was always coming in late. No one complained, not even the teacher. He was the top student after all.

A boy emerge from the door way. He made his way to the very back row and sat in a seat next to the window. His seat was only two seats behind Rukia's. As usual he just seemed to gaze out the window and ignore the class room.

"Aimi." The teacher began roll call.

"Here!"

After a while she call Rukia's name to which Rukia put her hand in the air, signaling she was here. More names were called.

"Schiffer."

The boy didn't response and just looked at the window. Just another typical day at school.

The teacher began her lecture about literature. A few students seemed to be dozing off. Rukia, having heard this type of lecture a million times before, began to doodle. slowly a rather crude drawing of a rabbit formed on the paper. She added long eyelashes and sparkling eyes to it. Quickly she drew a bow on it. It was a rather wonderful chappy picture.

Soon the numbers of rabbits seemed to multiply, covering her whole page with different variations of Rukia's beloved chappy. She decided that once she goes home she would frame this masterful piece of art that contained her lovely bunny.

Rukia felt eyes staring at her from behind. Rukia , being rational, decided to ignore it and add more details to her wonderful art. After ten minutes she still felt the eyes on her. Rukia turned her head slightly as if gazing out the window. She scanned the opposite side of the class room. No one seemed to be looking at her. A boy was sleeping while another was trying to hide behind his book while he ate. A girl was putting on make up while two others were exchanging notes.

She turned her head the other way as if she was looking at the front corner. People were busy taking notes or day dreaming. The only one who could have been staring would be the genius student, Ulquiorra Schiffer. He was still looking out the window as he was when class began. It wouldn't be the genius anyways. He had no interest in people.

Rukia began doodling again. She scolded herself for being stupid and told her self to stop imagining things. Rukia did not get interrupted from her art until it was lunch time. Ichigo, who sat in next to her, stood in front of her desk. Ichigo ate lunch with her as well as Renji, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad. Sometimes others would join them, like the number one second year student, Hitsugaya. Sometimes Renji's rowdy friends would join also, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Rukia and Ichigo headed to the usual spot. They ate on the roof on sunny days when it wasn't too hot nor too cold. Everyone was there already. Orihime waved and offered some of her lunch to Rukia who gave a polite no thank you. She sat down next to Renji who was having a heated argument with Yumichika.

"...Only strength matters in a fight!"

"It is the most important part of battle! Beauty is everything! " Yumichika said

"....Too bad your not..." Muttered Renji.

Rukia managed to stifle a laugh when Yumichika's face turned to pure out rage. Ikkaku was laughing so hard he was banging his fist on the ground.

Lunch was one of Rukia's favorite times of the day. She enjoyed spending time with her friends and always had something that amused her. Rukia got a prickling feeling on her back and turned around. No one could be staring at her. She was on the roof with her friends. The only way to see the roof would be from the top window in the part of the building across from where Rukia sat.

Rukia was pulled back into the conversation Renji and Yumichika was yelling about.

"Obviously beauty is a key factor in battle, right Kuchiki-san?" Yumichika inquired politely.

"Only a sissy would think that, right Kuchiki-san?" Renji mimicked.

"Fighting over something so trivial isn't very strong or beautiful." Rukia said, the others laughed as Renji and Yumichika tried to redeem themselves.

"O-of course I know that." Yumichika lied quickly

"Your such a lair." Renji said as he plopped some food in his mouth. Another argument began.

* * *

Rukia began packing her school work into her bag. The school bell was about to ring and she did not want to be caught in the stampede of eager students all who were rushing home. The bell began its final sounding of the day and Rukia was out the door before the first ring could even finish.

"Oi, Rukia!" A familiar voice called behind her.

Rukia stopped walking and turned around. "What is it?"

Ichigo came walking up to Rukia with Renji at his side. "Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Why would I want to go eat out with monkeys like you?" She teased earning herself a glare.

"Aw, come on. I'll treat ya to it. Plus I need some tutoring and you rank number 2 in our grade." Renji complained.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention you would learn." Without another word Rukia headed off. She couldn't be late today. Her brother will back from a business trip tonight and it was only right that she clean up a little.

Judging by the mess she made, at most it would take 30 minutes but she also would make dinner which would add another 45 minutes. setting up the table would take 15 minutes. All together it would take roughly one and a half hours.

Rukia turned a corner, she would be home soon. A foot step was heard behind her. No not a foot step, foot steps. Rukia stopped walking and turned to see who it was.

"Hello_ Rukia_." A group of three girls stood with nasty smiles on their faces. Rukia didn't recognize them but one of the girls, the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader, seemed to remind Rukia of someone.

"How may I help you?" Rukia said politely.

The girl in the middle smiled. She ran a hand in her blond hair. "You can help by leaving our school."

_Not another one._ Rukia groaned. "Now why would I want to do that?" Rukia used a sickly sweet voice.

A red head spoke, "Leave our school. The title you stole belongs to our great Daika." The blond's ego seemed to swell.

"The title princess belongs to me." Daika said.

_How trivial. _Of all the reasons she been targeted, This was the most ridiculous and childish one. Rukia decided that they were not worth her time and began to walk away from them with out sparing them a glance.

"Hey get back here! Who do you think you are?" The last member shouted. Rukia heard a snap and hands grabbed at her.

"Make her face me." Daika said. They turned Rukia to face her. "Now let me persuade you again, Leave School.

"And if I don't want too?" Rukia was getting extremely irritated ans stopped talking so politely.

The other girls smiled. Daika looked like she was about to hit Rukia. She raised her hand high preparing to strike. Rukia was going to shove the girls in the snotty girls way in the middle of the slap. They would most likely fall over and Rukia would be on her way.

Rukia watched the hand._ Just a few more seconds..._The hand was almost at mid strike. Daika and her friends giggled and had grins on their faces expecting to be victorious. A pale hand caught on Daika's. The two girls holding Rukia let go and looked at their leader in horror. Rukia was to busy picking up her fallen bag to notice what was going on.

"Ulquiorra!" The girl squeaked. Her face redden. "This isn't how it looks like."

"Quiet trash." He gave them glares that seemed to say, How dare you say my name. He let go of her hand as if it was something poisonous or disgusting."Get out of my sight."

"But Ulquiorra!" They began to protest. "We are not doing anything wrong!"

"I said, Get out of my sight." He gave them his famous cold glare.

The three girls ran away crying. They kept sobbing about how their silent prince hated them. Rukia finished gathering her stuff and stood up. She dusted her self off. Rukia stared her savior in the eyes with an icy edge.

"I did not ask for help." He voice was steel.

The boy seemed to glare at her. He walked away from Rukia as if nothing happened. That seemed to tick Rukia off but she did not voice her anger. A shiny item on the ground caught her attention.

It was a computer disk in its case. It was blank except for the number 27 on it written in what seemed to be sharpie._ He must of dropped it, _she thought_, I guess I will return it tomorrow._ Rukia turned the disk in her hands. How strange.

**

* * *

I decided to submit this early. I was originally going to hold this until one of my stories finishes.**


	2. Lonely

_Lonely_

Rukia sat on her bed. She decided to take a break from cleaning and immediately headed to her room. She stared at an area on the plain white wall for awhile. Every now and then she would look away from the wall and rest her eyes on the same spot. The spot where the mysterious CD laid.

_None of my business,_ She scolded her self, _Stop looking at it._ A mental war of whether to discover the secrets of the CD or to leave it alone waged in her mind. _Its not mine. I could always take a peak to make sure it is his. No thats rude. He was rude first by bumping into me._

She sighed. Her curiosity was starting to win._ After dinner I will decide whether to check it or not._ She got up and head back to the living room. It was sparkling clean, the result of cleaning nonstop for two hours.

Rukia lived in a two story home that had three bed rooms all that had their own private bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and parlor. She with her only close family member, Her elder brother. By close she meant someone who doesn't always yell or act like shes some sort of filth when she does something unladylike.

Her elder brother, Byakuya, was head of Kuchiki Corp. A very powerful company. Their father started it and gave it to Byakuya in his will. It was a good choice in the end. Byakuya was an amazing business man and brought the company more wealth than before.

As good as this job was for him. He came home late often and goes on many business trips, making sure to secure deals. Because of this, Rukia felt lonely in the empty house. She was quiet glad that she had Muru to talk to when she was lonely.

Rukia quickly prepared a dinner. Stir fry with rice. A simple yet delectable dish that she had mastered. Rukia set up the table quickly. Placing the food in a bowl that was now located at the center of the table. She laid down the plates as well as the chop sticks.

The telephone rang. Rukia quickly hurried over to the phone. She looked at the ID. Byakuya. Swiftly, she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Rukia," Byakuya said, "I am sorry but I won't be coming home tonight. A few things happened and I have to stay longer."

"Its okay, Nii-sama." She said cheerfully,"I hope you come home soon." With an exchange of goodbyes, Rukia hung up the phone.

She began to put away the plates and utensils. The food was wrapped in plastic and placed in the fridge. Rukia was no longer hungry. It was ashame that her elder brother couldn't be home. She missed his presences even though he hardly was there.

The house felt so big and very empty. Rukia felt loneliness sink into her skin. She should be use to this feeling by now. She was almost always alone so why should it bother her today? She glanced at the computer. Her eyes lingered on the screen. _I wonder..._Before she even finished her thought, she already sat down in front of her computer.

**Login in?**

She quickly typed in her user and password. She scanned her friends list to see who was on. She read several names off of the online list. So far they weren't on. She contained to scan. She then saw how she was looking for

**Create message to user: Murushierago?**

Rukia let out a sigh. Muru was on. Muru would talk to her and she wouldn't be so alone anymore. Muru was here. Rukia began to type out her message.

**Sode No Shirayuki: Hello Muru. How are you today. I really want to talk to you. I feel quite lonely today.**

The cursor blinked. No, she couldn't send that. Rukia pressed the back space button. When she thought it looked better Rukia pressed send.

**Sode No Shirayuki: Hello Muru. How are you today? **

A reply came almost instantly. _Muru must be a fast typer._

_

* * *

  
_

Ping. Ulquiorra looked at his laptop. A message?

**Message from user: Sode No Shirayuki**

**Reply?**

His fingers typed out a quick reply.

**Murushierago: Hello. I am fine. What about you?**

**Sode No Shirayuki: The truth?**

**Murushierago: Of course.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: I feel quite lonely. My brother is on a business trip and was suppose to come home tonight. I got a call earlier from him. He said he will be gone a little longer.**

**Murushierago: You don't need to feel lonely anymore. I'm here.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Thank you.**

**Murushierago: Your welcome. Anything Interesting happen today?**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Actually today some girls were bothering me today over a trivial matter. I could of took them on my own but a boy in my class seemed to be pasting by and helped me. **

**Murushierago: That seems to be a very kind thing for him to do.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: I guess. He also dropped a CD.**

Ulquiorra froze. A CD? He was only caring one CD with him today. It contained secret information that of all people he did not want her to find what it was. He cursed. It must of happened when he bumped into that girl when she was running away from him. Damn it.

**Murushierago: You didn't look at it right? That would be rude.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Of course I didn't. Although I'm very curious what it maybe about.**

**Murushierago: Curiosity killed the cat.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: And satisfaction brought it back. Don't worry. I'm not going to look at it. I will return it to him tomorrow.**

**Murushierago: Thats good.**

Ulquiorra glanced at his clock. 11:30. It a was late. was she going to log off now?

**Sode No Shirayuki: I know this sounds selfish but can I continue talking to you. I still feel kinda lonely.**

**Murushierago: Sure.**

**Sode No Shirayuki: Let me switch to my phone.**

She logged out and in a few minutes logged back on. Rukia continued to talk about things like books or movies. Ulquiorra glanced at the clock again. 1:05. Time seemed to past quickly. He sent a message to Rukia asking if she was tired. No response. He checked if she was on, which she was.

**Murushierago: Shirayuki? Did you fall asleep?**

Still no response.

**Murushierago: Goodnight.**

Ulquiorra logged out. He might as well get some sleep too.

* * *

The next day at school, Rukia arrived early. She awoke to a shock that she actually fell asleep while messaging Muru. She should apologize as soon as she gets home. Not only did she take up much of Muru time last night, she was rude enough to fall asleep. But in a way, Rukia thought it was a good thing. Muru made her feel relaxed and comforted her so she could sleep. If she did not talk to Muru she may of laid awake all night thinking about how empty the house was.

Rukia held back a smile as she walked through the school grounds. Thinking of Muru always made Rukia smile. What a wonderful person Muru must be. Maybe she will meet Muru one day. She never dare mention such a thing to Muru though. She took enough time bothering Muru over the internet, why should she bother Muru in real life as well?

Rukia stopped walking and looked in her bag. The CD twinkled in the sunlight. It was a reminder of why Rukia came to school early. She had to find that boy. That Annoy rude boy. Rukia knew asking around would be pointless. He didn't talk to anyone and some how get pass the gazes of onlookers. That was a talent Rukia was jealous of.

The easiest way to return it was to wait till he comes in the class room but then everyone would see her talk to him. Maybe he would be bothered by that. Besides everyone would freak out that someone actually talked to him or even dared giving something to him, even if it was his in the beginning.

Rukia walked over to a bench that was located under neath a tree. She plopped own. She put her bag next to her and kept one arm on it, just in case. Now, where would a solitary genius be? Away from people some where quiet that no one would go to.

A few places described this. The roof on the C building. For some reason no one ever went there._ I think there was a rumor about it.._.The C building was also directly across from the B building where she ate lunch.

There also was the shed in the back of the school. No one, not even the gardeners go there. You could hid in there all day and no one would look for you there. It seemed to be a good candidate for where he could be.

There also was the pond next to the school. It was surrounded by trees so you couldn't see it from the the school grounds. Most of the kids at the school didn't care for it so no one should be there either. The only person that really did go there was Rukia.

The more she thought about it the less likely it could be this place. Rukia would go there every so often and not once did she ever see someone there. She doubt she would start seeing any one there today.

That means only two places he could be. The roof or the shed. _Well lets see, all that I know about him is that hes a very intelligent person, some what cold and distant, and is extremely rude. The roof would be more suited to his personality so I should look there first. If hes not there I can look near the shed._

Rukia got up and quickly smoothed out her skirt. Picking up her bag, she headed towards the C building. The C building was only 3 stories high like the other buildings. The only thing that was different was that C building only had one level of classes. The other two were used for faculty offices on the 2nd floor and storage.

Rukia quickly ran up some stairs. She only been in C building once but she remembered the layout pretty well. After three sets of stairs she had to wander the top floors halls looking for the the last stair way. Rukia would be incredible angry if she ran up all those stairs and he was not there.

She soon found it and started to climb. She mentally cursed the school for not putting in elevators. Her bag being heavy with a text book and other items did not help either. After climbing the stairs slowly she reached the door and pushed it open.

The blue sky was above her now. Rukia scanned the roof top. Nope no one here. _Wait, was that a bench? What was a bench dong up here? Who would move one up here? _Rukia slowly walked over to the bench.

A boy was laying down on it. A rolled up coat was used as a pillow was under his head. His feet were stretched out on the long bench. A school bag laid on its side on the ground. Was he asleep? Rukia contemplated if she should wake him or not.

She quickly reached a decision. She dug through her bag to retrieve the disk. Once she got it out she moved closer to the sleeping body. Keeping an eye on him she bent down to put the CD in his bag as quietly as she could, trying not to wake him. Her side accidentally bumped into his arm.

Once her mission was done she sneaked back over to the door. She opened the door and gently closed it without taking her eyes from the sleeping figure. The door closed. Rukia quickly ran down the steps and hurried to her class.

* * *

On the roof top a pair of green eyes opened, Aware of what happened. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. At last he got his CD back. Ulquiorra picked up his school bag and pulled something out. A slim laptop was in his hands.

He quickly opened it and booted it up. After a minute he slipped in the CD. The laptop made a noise as it processed the data. A file appeared on the screen which Ulquiorra doubled clicked. A picture of a teenage boy, maybe just a little older then him, appeared. Wild maroon hair and a calm expression. Ulquiorra read the name underneath the picture, Ashido Kano.

Some history and basic information was also written down beneath it. Age: 17, Height: 6 feet. None of that was important. He skimmed down. Father works at Kuchiki corp. as a director. Ulquiorra reread the last sentence. _So thats how he knows her._ He was about to read some more when he heard the door open.

"Yo." A male voice greeted him.

"What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra closed the laptop and looked up. Annoyance heavily layered his voice.

"Thats not how you greet a friend." The teenager said to Ulquiorra as he sat down. " Anyways, I'm here for the same reason you are."

"Grimmjow, I am looking after her perfectly. I don't see why I need you here."

Grimmjow scowled at him. " Well I'm tired of being on the sidelines." He then used a more serious voice, "You really think that a pen pal is all that it takes to look after her?"

"Hopefully it is." Ulquiorra didn't take his eyes off of Grimmjow.

"Well what would happen if some one bad hurts our little butterfly, who would help her? Certainly not her pen pal, and not someone she never spoken to, that might seem a bit suspicious." Grimmjow fixed Ulquiorra a cold glare, " A friend is more likely. A friend like..Me."

"I promised to look after her. Thats what I intend to do."

"Well they aren't around anymore, how would anyone know that you broke your promise? Besides, you'd be leaving her in better care." Grimmjow said with a cruel smile.

"I will not."

"Then lets team up."

"I do_ not _need you."

"One way or another, I'm sticking around." He got up and walked to the door. As he opened the door he turned to Ulquiorra, " You should remember, Your not the only one with a promise."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates and any spelling/grammar mistakes. I will try to hurry up. Thank you XBlueSkyX for your wonderful Pm. **


	3. Newcommers

_Newcomers_

Ulquiorra was not in a good mood. He was sitting in his desk and was looking out the window as he usually did. Thoughts raced in his mind. All of them concerning Grimmjow and Rukia. Most of the thoughts were easily answered, but two did not leave. Why of all times did he step in now? What was his promise?

Ulquiorra tried to analyze the situation. There was a high chance that Grimmjow didn't make the promise with them but someone else. A face appeared in his mind. _Yes of course that is the most obvious answer but why use Grimmjow when they already had a firm grasp on myself and also him..._

It was too early to make any moves but he knew he would have to do something soon. He would not, could not, allow any harm to come to Rukia. He quickly weighed the legal and illegal options he had. Even though he knew it was pointless he would not stop until he could keep her out of harms way.

"Students," The teacher's voice rang out, silencing the class, "We have a new student."

Everyone started whispering to each other, wonder what the knew student would be like. The murmurs were soon hushed by the teacher. The door opened and a tall figure emerged from the door way.

"Yo." Greeted a tall boy, " The names Ashido Kano."

This was quiet unexpected. Ulquiorra thought it would be Grimmjow. _Another obstetrical to deal with. _Ulquiorra looked at Rukia. She didn't have much of a reaction. She looked up indifferently then returned to her doodling. _Does she not remember him or is she pretending?_

Ulquiorra glanced quickly at Ashido. He was staring at Rukia who seemed not to notice, maybe too intrigued with her strange drawings? Ashido spoke again, " I moved here due to my father's job. Please take care of me."

"Kano there is an empty seat behind Kuchiki. Please sit there." The teacher said before turning to the black board. " Today we shall talk about the theory of relativity..."

Ulquiorra watched Ashido take his seat. Things are going to be much more interesting...

* * *

Rukia stifled a yawn as the teacher went more and more in depth with the theory. "..Galileo version of it was flawed, an example of this was that he thought the spinning of the earth caused the tides but of course...."

Rukia would soon die of boredom._ Just a couple more minutes and this torture will be over. _Soon the bell would signal that it will be lunch. She had to stifle yet another yawn. The bell shrilled out. Freedom at last.

Rukia quickly gather her lunch. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Quickly she stood up and looked at the one who requested her attention. It was the new kid.

"Hello Kuchiki. Do you remember me? We met at one of those corp. dinners." He smiled, "My father Kano works for your brother."

A fuzzy memory came back. Her eyes widen. "Oh yeah. I do remember you Ashido." He smile got bigger when she said his name. " How are you and your father doing?"

"We're doing well." He told her as Ichigo came up to them.

"Rukia are you coming?" He asked then looked at Ashido. "Ashido right?"

"Yes."

"Ashido this is Ichigo. Would you like to eat lunch with us?" She asked politely.

He grinned, "Sure."

They lead him to the roof top while chatting about things like family and where Ashido came from. Ichigo opened the door and yelled loudly, "This is Ashido. Hes new. He'll be eating lunch with us."

They quickly sat down with the others. Rukia sat in her usual spot, next to Renji. Ashido sat on her other side and started a conversation with Ichigo. Renji glanced at Rukia. "Strange.."

"What is?" She asked him.

"We got a new kid too." He took a bite, "He has the weirdest hair color."

"Well take a look." Rukia gestured to the group around them, "I don't think hair color around here is much of a problem."

"I guess." He eyed Hitsugaya's hair. He was having a conversation with Ashido now. Something about Shakespeare.

"Whats the new kid like?" She asked.

"Well its a guy. Can't really describe him that much. He and I get along well though." He looked at Rukia's confused expression. "He sits right next to me." He explained.

"Whats his name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Strange name right?"

* * *

Ulquiorra was in his usual spot. He was on the roof of the C building. He didn't bother eating lunch. He just stared blankly at his laptop. He was looking at Ashido's file again, making sure he didn't miss anything important.

He put away the laptop and closed his eyes. He was getting a headache. He heard the roof top door open. "What do you want Jaegerjaquez?" He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Hes in your class." He said.

"Did you know about this?" Ulquiorra demanded.

"No. What are they thinking? Hes just going to complicate things." He grumbled.

"What have you been up to?" Ulquiorra felt uneasy.

"I decided to go a different route. I'm In that pine apple's class. I figured that I should gain the trust of her most important friend before I do anything else."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and looked at Grimmjow. "They sent me an email..They want us to come by after school."

Grimmjow appeared deep in thought. "Do you think that hes are going to make a move soon?"

"No. Hes not stupid, but he most likely have something to do with Ashido being here."

"You sure you don't want to team up?" Grimmjow had a serious expression on his face. "It would be helpful working with someone like me."

"Trash like you are not needed." Ulquiorra gathered his stuff up and walked to the door. " You probably one of their dogs."

* * *

**You thought the new student would be Grimmjow right? Sorry about it being short, but I'm too tired to make it longer. Thank you for all your reviews and PMs.  
**


	4. Surprise

_Surprise_

"See you later Rukia!" One of her friends called out to her.

Rukia waved then continued to pack up. The class room was now empty besides her. It was now quiet and peaceful. Rukia felt her body relax before she left the room. As she walked out the door, Rukia turned and looked back at the empty room.

The corridors were also empty. Everyone rushed home, eager to leave school. The taps of her shoes touching the floor echoed. A light flickered, a reminder that the school janitors should be doing their job.

Rukia was soon outside of the school. She began walking in the direction of her house. She went through a list of things she may need. _Eggs Milk, Bread...Detergent, I think we are running low on soap and shampoo.._

Rukia hand went to her pocket. She quickly took out a wallet and counted the bills. 2...5...7..9..12 thousand yen. Roughly about 120 dollars. That should be more then enough, since she was buying much. The wallet returned to her pocket as she turned a corner.

A store stood on the other side of the street. Her home was less then 15 minutes from here. Rukia checked for traffic then crossed to the other side. The automatic doors of the shop opened and a gust of cold air escaped.

Picking up a basket, Rukia quickly walked to the produce section. She waved at a few workers she knew as she shopped. after 10 minutes her basket was heavy. Rukia went to the register and brought out her wallet.

"Hello Rukia." Greeted the cashier.

"Hello. How are you?" Rukia said with a smile to the aunt like woman.

"Rukia, A cute boy was staring at you." She said with a grin. Rukia turned to see who it was. No one was in sight. The cashier sighed. "Must be a shy one. Doesn't look like he would. Your total is 10,000 yen."

Rukia handed over the bills and grabbed the two bags. The cashier said goodbye as the doors opened letting Rukia out of the building.

The streets outside was empty. Rukia quickly crossed the street and began to head home. Tap..Tap...Tap...The sound of shoes hitting the concrete side walk was barely heard, coming from behind her.

Rukia turned a corner. The foot steps behind her quickened. Rukia speed up her pace. The person behind her was about to turn the corner. Rukia glanced behind her. Arms warped around her and pulled her into a alley.

A hand muffled her outraged cries. "Be quiet." A voice commanded quietly in her ear. Their breath tickled Rukia's skin. Rukia could not see who held her but could tell it was a tall male. His voice sounded somewhat familiar.

The body tensed as the shadow of a man fell on them. The person who was following Rukia was a tall, bulky man. Something glint in his hand. He cursed. Swinging his head, he looked for the victim he was going to mug. After a few minutes he turned and head back in the direction he came from.

Rukia didn't notice she was holding her breath all this time. She let out her held breath. The man who was holding her did not let go for a few minutes. His body relaxed. He let Rukia go. Rukia turned to see who it was. Surprise lit her eyes. "You're..."

"Its Grimmjow. Sorry 'bout surprising you." He apologize. Rukia wasn't to sure but she swore she saw a predatory gleam in his eyes. "You okay?"

"Um..Yeah. Thanks."

"Let me walk you home. After something like that, I wouldn't trust the streets."

"No, Its okay. I can manage on my own."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm going in this direction too."

"Well...Okay." Rukia said uneasily.

"Here let me take those for you." Grimmjow took the shopping bags from her.

_I guess he means well..._ Rukia and Grimmjow emerged from the alley and headed towards Rukia's home. "Do you live in..." She began and stopped. "'Do you live near by?" Rukia asked, Trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. Its a 15 minute walk from here." He answered.

"You must live close to my house then."

"Yeah..."

Rukia felt awkward in the silence. "So...You get along with Renji?"

"Yeah. Hes pretty cool. We talk about sports and stuff." He looked down at her. "Pretty boring huh?"

"No..So what do you like to do?" She asked him.

"I like to watch sports and action movies, like any other guy. I like fixing up my bike." He tried to think of other things.

"You have a motorcycle?"

"Yeah its a jet black 2005 Triumph Daytona 955i." He sounded excited. "You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Kinda. But it sounds really cool."

"I can show it to you sometime."

"I'd like that." Grimmjow smiled at her words.

Rukia stopped. "This is my house." She took back the grocery bags. "Thanks for walking me."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He began to walk away.

Rukia opened the door. A nagging feeling wouldn't leave her.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I was just walking her home." Grimmjow said as laid out on the couch.

"Why were you following her?" Ulquiorra said. Ignoring Grimmjow reply.

"I live in the same area as her. You should know that, You walked by her house to her here."

"Stop playing games."

"Don't be such a nag." Grimmjow said, remote in hand as he flipped through the channels.

Ulquiorra stood in front of the tv. "You didn't notice?"

"Notice what? Can you get out of the way." Grimmjow said, irritated.

"That you weren't the only one following her."

"What!?" Grimmjow sat up. "Who?"

"Ashido Kano."

"Fuck. What the hell does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Should we tell the higher ups?"

"No. You will keep quiet."

"One more thing." Grimmjow looked Ulquiorra in the eye, " How did you know he was following her."

"Hurry up, they won't wait for ever." Ulquiorra got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, You didn't answer me." Grimmjow protested bu Ulquiorra was already gone.

"We should tell them." Grimmjow said. "They'll get rid of him and we can do our jobs."

"Then they will get rid of us for not doing good jobs." Ulquiorra replied.

"Fuck." Grimmjow swore. "What are we gonna do?"

"We? I know what _I_ am going to do. You should lay off."

"And what? Mind my own business?" They both entered a elevator. Ulquiorra pushed the button with 20th printed in it. Grimmjow punched the side of the elevator, right next to Ulquiorra's head. "Remember, Its my business too."

Ulquiorra didn't so much as blink. "Then don't get in my way. You will not mention this afternoon at all. We tell them about Ashido being here and thats it." Ulquiorra looked Grimmjow in the eye. "On second thought, trash like you would mess up. Do not talk at all."

"You little Fu-" The doors of the elevator opened.

A tall figure lounged against the side. "You guys took to long."

"Stark." Grimmjow greeted. Ulquiorra just nodded in his direction.

"Don't keep them waiting. You know how they get....What a pain." He said as he started to walk down the hall, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow right behind him.

"Wheres Lilinette?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shes has a job assigned to her."

A black double door loomed in front of them. "I'm going to sleep." Stark said and turned back , heading toward the elevator.

"Hes so damn lazy." Grimmjow complained as he opened the door.

Both stepped through, into a large office. A window covered the entire southern wall. A desk was in the east side of the room. Two couches opposed each other in the middle of the room, separated only by a coffee table. Shelves covered with books and weird items covered the northern wall. On the west wall was a fireplace where a sword hung over.

One figure sat on one of the couches while another stood next to the window. Neither looked at the two teenagers.

"Hello, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow." The man at the window turned around.

"Aizen." They greeted.

"Have a seat." He said, gesturing to the couches.

"Nnoitra." Grimmjow said with a scowl.

Nnoitra just gave him a nasty grin in reply as the two sat down in the couch across from them.

"How are...things?" Aizen asked.

"Things are running smoothly except Ashido Kano enrolled to our school. He is also trying to get close to Rukia Kuchiki. The motives are unclear but can be easily guessed." Ulquiorra reported.

"I see.." Aizen replied. " Do you believe they are behind this?"

"Yes."

"Trying to get her before us....Nnoitra did you collect the information I asked for?"

"Yeah right here." Nnoitra dropped an envelope on the table. "Everything about them is in it. legal and Illegal." He smiled.

"Thank you. Can you go work on the other thing? I will need it soon." Aizen said, walking over to them.

"Yes." Nnoitra bowed and left.

"Take the envelope." Aizen commanded. Grimmjow took it and put it on his lap.

"Look at it when you get home. Use anything in it to get rid of Ashido. Keep an eye on Rukia too. I have a feeling they will being making a move soon"

"Understood."

"You may leave." Aizen dismissed them.

Closing the door, Grimmjow made a face. "That bastard. Nnoitra always acts that way in front of Aizen. If he saw how Nnoitra really acts, Aizen would of gotten rid of him long ago."

"Aizen is more then aware of our behaviors." Ulquiorra stated. "Its one of the reasons he picked us."

* * *

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I'll try and update soon.**


	5. Connections

_Connections_

Ulquiorra threw the envelope onto the table and laid down on the couch. He was tired. He felt like he hasn't slept in days but before he could even think about closing his eyes...He picked up his laptop that was on the coffee table and logged in.

She wasn't on. He glanced at the clock. 10:48. Why should she be on? It would be most logical to be in bed at this time since they do have school tomorrow. Still, He felt a pang of disappointment. Now with nothing better or more enjoyable to do, he reached for the envelope and got to work.

The envelope now in hand was quickly opened and the contents revealed. He reached and took out all the papers and spread them out neatly on the coffee table. He hunched over and scanned the information on all of them till one caught his eye.

The files of Ashido Kano, Ichimaru Gin, and Kaien Shiba. _Kaien and Ashido..._He already knew about Ashido so he put that one down and looked at the other two. _Strong resemblance about those two_. He glanced at Kaien and Ashido's pictures once more. _Maybe..._

He quickly read Kaien's file. Age: 25, Hight: 6ft. At age 20, he already had a growing business. His mother died when he was 5. Later his father and remarried a woman. She soon had a son who is 8 years younger then him.

Ulquiorra looked at a family photo. A woman with wild red locks was standing next to a man, both smiling. Two young boys looking like they were about to fight stood in front of them. Ashido was smiling, showing missing teeth while Kaien looked annoyed. Ulquiorra looked back at the file.

Due to his father working with the owner of Kuchiki corp., Rukia and Kaien met several times. They both talked to each other when they ran into one other but that was it. Why would he be interested in her then? What would make him use his brother to follow Rukia?

Ulquiorra thought about earlier today. He was merely following Grimmjow when he saw Ashido follow the little Kuchiki into the store. After that Ashido kept following her until she started walking with Grimmjow. Ulquiorra then follow Ashido until a black car picked him up and sped away.

Ulquiorra now looked at Ichimaru Gin's file. Worked as Vice for Kuchiki corp. Shows a lot of talent. _So hes Byakuya's dog..._Ulquiorra wondered if he should get Gin to be an ally. They do share some interest for the Kuchiki girl. He decided against it. He knew Gin was sly like a fox and dangerous as a poisonous snake. Besides, he would complicate things even more.

Ulquiorra sat back and rubbed his temples. This was going to be harder then he thought.

* * *

The bell rang, silencing the class as the second period teacher came in. He put down a stack of papers and looked at the students. Clearing his throat his spoke loudly. "We will have a project. I have already assigned partners and what you're project will be about. I will give you a month from Tuesday to have it complete and bring it in. This project will be worth half of your semester grade. This means, if you want to pass, do the project." He glared at a group of boys. "I will now hand out you're papers for this, it should say who is in your group.." He began handing out papers to the class.

Rukia looked down at her sheet. Her subject was Shakespeare. _Easy_, she thought to herself_._ She then looked to see who her partner was. Her eyes widen. She quickly glance back to look at her partner. Why him of all people. It was just her luck to get Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Yes?" The teacher noticed Ulquiorra's raised hand.

"Is it possible to work alone?"

"No its not. Why would you want to? I paired you with your partner especially." The teacher frowned. He paired up th two because he thought they would work well together.

"You said that this grade is worth half of or semester. I will fail if paired with her."

Rukia could not stand by and get insulted. "Who would want to work with a jerk like you? You're rude and annoying." The two glared at each other.

"Thats enough. You two are parters. Thats final." the teacher roared.

The students gave Rukia sympathetic looks. Everyone knew how hard it was to be near the guy let alone work with him. Every in the room thought the same thing, Rukia would be dealing with hell for the next month.

"I will give you this period to talk to your members. Exchange numbers or emails to get in touch if you have to." He sat down and began reading a book while everyone talked to each other.

Rukia walked over to Ulquiorra's desk. He looked out the window and ignored her. Rukia was beginning to get pissed. "Hey." He didn't turn. "I said hey." He still ignored. her. "Don't ignore me." She garbed him by the collar.

He glared at her and removed her hands, looking almost disgusted that she dared touch him. "What do you want?"

"I'm working with you for a month whether you like it or not. I would rather work with one of those idiots then you." She jerked her thumb back, pointing to a group of boys laughing about something Ulquiorra deemed idiotic.

"Fine. You read his material that start with A-K while I read the rest. We can meet up once a week." His tone of voice made it sound like she couldn't even handle that.

"Where?" She asked.

"My place. Your's must be filled with trash." Rukia had to remind herself not to kill him. They quickly exchanged numbers and Rukia returned to her seat. She put her head on the desk. This was going to be a long month for her.

_She must hate me. _Ulquiorra thought as he looked at her. Her head on her desk and her arms folded neatly to cushion her head. _I'm selfish..I want her to think about me..have feelings for me even if its hate..If hate is my only connection to her, I'm happy.  
_

* * *

**"**That guy pisses me off." Rukia said to her friends as she sat down to eat lunch with them.

"Forget about him, hes a total ass." Ichigo told her as he stole some food from Renji.

"Don't worry, he treats everyone like that." Renji told her as he smacked Ichigo on the back of his head. "You shouldn't care what he says anyways. Hey drop that!" He hit Ichigo again. "Oh yeah, my friend is gonna join us."

"Which one?" She asked after taking a sip of her juice.

"Grimmjow."

"Oh."

Right on cue, Grimmjow opened the roof's door. He saw Renji and Rukia and went over to them. He sat down to Rukia. "Hey."

A chorus of hellos and heys came from the group of students who went back to their conversations as soon as the last syllables left their mouths. Rukia scooted to the side to give him more room. "Whats up?" he said to them.

"Nothing." Rukia said.

"Hey Grimmjow, Apparently there's this student in Rukia's class being a total ass to her. Funny thing is, they have to work together for a month."

"Who's the fucker?" Grimmjow looked at Rukia.

"A know-it-all named Ulquiorra Schiffer." She said then took a bite out of her lunch.

"Interesting.." Grimmjow swiped some of Renji's food and plopped it in his mouth.

* * *

Rukia quickly left school when the bell rang. She waved to a couple friends as they passed by each other. Her thoughts were of what to make for dinner when she got home tonight. Another night alone, she thought to herself.

"Rukia!"

"What?" She turned to see who called her.

There stood Grimmjow, a grin on his face. "Hey Rukia, remember the time I told you about my bike." He pointed to the left. There a black bike stood. Grimmjow grin seemed to get bigger at the expression on her face once she saw it. "Want a ride?"

"I can't." She said, "Besides, I can get home by walking fast enough."

"Remember, I live in that direction too...I won't take no for an answer." He had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Fine." She sighed as she gave up.

"Climb on." He quickly got Rukia on the bike.

"What about helmets?" She asked

"Pfft, helmets. Hold on tight." He sped away from the high school.

Rukia held on to him tightly, afraid if she loosens her grip would fall off. He was driving like a manic. He glanced back at her. "Fun huh?" He said over the wind.

"Yeah, in a sort of I'm-going-to-die way." She leaned against his back as he made a turn. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes.

Rukia hit her head on his back because of his sudden stop. "We're here." He helped her off.

Rukia rubbed her head. "Thanks for the ride." She muttered. She will never get on the motobike with him again.

"I can pick you up and drop you off every day if you want. Might as well not waste gas." He got on his bike. "S'later." He drove off before she could even reject his offer.

"Damn.." She said then noticed a black car in front of her house. She ran to the front door and hurried to open it. "Nii-sama?"

"Hiya Rukia." A tall figure gave her a hug.

"Gin!?" She said in surprise.

"Aw, Rukia ya should be more excited to see me." He put her down. "Ya brother is in the livin' room."

Rukia put down her bag and took off her shoes. She followed Gin into the living room. Byakuya sat on the couch, reading the newspaper. "Nii-sama welcome back." She bowed.

"Rukia." He nodded.

Gin sat in a small black chair. "Remember that one spring time, Rukia? Ya was tiny back then. Ya came up to me and ask me to marry ya." Gin was grinning now. Rukia began to feel uncomfterable around Gin. What in the world made her like him as a child?

"Rukia, you have homework?" Byakuya asked her without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

"Yes. I will go work on it." She ran to her room, happy to get away.

Byakuya folded the paper and put it down. "I remember her asking me that not you." He said refering to Gin's earlier comment. "Besides, I wouldn't let you."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I will update this by Saturday, promise. Reviews will make me type faster just so you know...Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.**


	6. Files

_Files_

"Rukia." Called her brother, "Dinner."

Rukia stopped what she was doing. Dinner. She totally forgot about it. The arrival of the two men threw her mind into total confusion. Rukia quick went to the dinning room. Byakuya and Gin were already seated. Once she sat down, they began eating in silence. Rukia kept her eyes down, focusing on the food.

"So how school, Rukia?" Gin asked her cheerfully.

"Its okay..I got a project so I will be going over to my partner's house once a week."

Byakuya stopped eating. "Is your partner a girl or a boy?"

"..Boy."

"You will not go to his house. He will be coming over here."

"Yes, Nii-sama."

Gin mouthed the words Overprotective to Rukia and smiled. They continued to eat in silence. Soon the meal was over an Byakuya went to his study, reviewing documents and working on his next project.

Gin and Rukia went on the balcony. They stared at the rosy sky. Gin was close enough to her that she could feel the heat off his body. "Rukia...How are things? Anything strange happen to ya while we were away?"

"No." She said immediately pushing thoughts about when she was followed after shopping to the back of her mind.

"'Kay." Gin looked at her for a few minutes. "Give me yer cell." He ordered.

She handed it to him. "Why?"

He started pushing buttons then handed it back to her in a second. "My number. If ya ever in trouble, ya can call me 'kay?"

"Okay." She looked at her cell phone screen. "You made yourself number 2 on my speed dial?"

""cause ya might be in a pinch." He ruffled her hair. He looked down at his watch. " 's getting late. G'night." He smiled and left.

Rukia looked down at his number one more time before putting it away.

* * *

"So you're her partner for a project. Lucky you." Grimmjow laid down on Ulquiorra's couch, making himself comfortable. He garbed the remote and switch the tv on then changed the channel.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra asked, wishing he would leave already.

"Byakuya and Gin is back." Grimmjow said.

"I'm well aware."

"Aizen will probably call us down to talk about them."

"I'm more worried about Kaien and Ashido." He looked at Grimmjow with irritation. "Do you have anything else to tell me? If not then leave."

"If you're going to be that way I'd rather not tell you." He looked at Ulquiorra waiting for a reaction.

"What?" He asked in his usual voice, disappointing Grimmjow.

" Its about Shiba. Kaien can control Ashido because Ashido will pretty much do anything for him. Ashido must really look up to him. I also have the names and files about people who Kaien hired." Grimmjow pulled some folders out of his bag and put them out on the table. "Unohana, Szyayel, Barragen, Nemu Kurotsuchi."

"Unohana?" Ulquiorra looked questionably at her file. "Shes the type that doesn't like working with others.

"She also doesn't like to get her hands dirty." Grimmjow said. "Most likely she and Kaien share common interest so she funds him to do the work."

"No doubt she stab him in the back in the end." Ulquiorra said. "Or try."

"Kaien is too smart for her. Shes in over he head." Grimmjow looked at th other files. "You already know about Szyayel. He does all the computer work. Nemu is the head of research in his company. Barragen is in control of security."

"Nnoitra give you these files?"

"Yeah. Sneaky bastard."

The phone rang. Ulquiorra picked up. "We're on our way."

"Good." Stark said. "This time I'll be joining you."

"Okay well be there." Grimmjow said annoyed. He stole the phone from Ulquiorra earlier. Stark hung up. Ulquiorra had his car keys in hands and was out the door and soon followed by an annoyed Grimmjow.

* * *

"Glad that you could join us." Aizen said as the two entered the room. The were now in a meeting room. The long table was empty except in two chairs were Stark and Aizen sat. Stark was staring out the window at the evening sky.

"Hey." Grimmjow greeted. Stark only nodded in there direction.

"You three shall be working together." Aizen said. "Stark will find out more infomation about Kaien and what he wants. He will also find out about Gin and Byakuya. If you need help with anything, give him a call." Stark looked annoyed but didn't say anything.

"So anything else." Grimmjow asked.

"Yes. You already know who is working with Kaien. Unohana been withdrawing quite abit of money. Don't be surprised if they try something."

"They are most likely going to try something next month." Said Stark.

"I also been thinking, maybe we should ally ourselves with Byakuya." Aizen got up. " It would be easier then sneeking around. Of course, I won't tell him who is working on this." He left the room leaving the three alone.

"What do you think?" Grimmjow said.

"Kaien is getting impatient."

* * *

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
